Une soirée qui tourne mal
by Ilunae
Summary: Kirishima ne savait pas comment les choses avaient pu dégénéré autant.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic. ^^

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami et Kirimina est mentionné.

* * *

Kirishima ne savait pas comment les choses avaient pu dégénéré autant. La soirée avait si bien commencé pourtant. A la fin du travail, il avait décidé d'inviter Midoriya à boire un verre. Son ami avait accepté et, ils étaient partis avec Kaminari et Shinsou.

Tout s'était bien déroulé au début. Midoriya ne tenait pas bien l'alcool et, il s'était mis à parler de Bakugou. Il avait commencé à raconter des anecdotes sur son ami d'enfance. Cela avait été très intéressant. Kirishima avait appris des choses sur Bakugou qu'il ignorait encore.

Au moins, il tenait encore debout à ce moment-là. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, cependant. Aidé par Kaminari tout aussi bourré que lui, il s'était mis à boire encore plus. Kirishima aurait dû sentir que cela allait mal finir mais ni lui, ni Shinsou n'avait rien pu faire.

Midoriya avait fini par se mettre à pleurer parce que son Kacchan ne l'aimerait jamais et, il avait encore eu plus envie de boire. Kaminari mort de rire avait continué de vider les verres avec lui.

"Bon ça suffit maintenant, Denki ! Tu as assez bu ! On va rentrer !" avait fini par dire Shinsou.

"Mais on s'amuse tellement bien !" avait couiné le blond.

"Tu vas être malade demain !"

"Mais non ! Juste encore un verre !"

Shinsou avait soupiré avant d'appeler le nom de son compagnon.

"Oui ?"

"Lève-toi ! On rentre !"

Kaminari s'était levé avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Là, Kirishima avait compris que Shinsou avait utilisé son alter sur le blond pour se faire écouter. Ce qui arrivait rarement.

"Regarde-moi ça ! Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes !" avait dit Shinsou en l'aidant à se relever.

Il était parti en portant le blond sur son dos après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Kirishima. Depuis, il se retrouvait seul à essayer de consoler Midoriya. Au moins, il avait réussi à l'empêcher de commander un autre verre. Sans Kaminari, c'était devenu beaucoup plus facile.

"Kirishima-kun, je veux un autre verre !" dit son ami avachi sur la table.

"Non, Midoriya ! Tu as déjà trop bu !"

Beaucoup trop, même. Midoriya ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il disait.

"Mais... euh ! Kacchan ne sait même pas que j'existe !"

Son ami avait l'air tellement triste que Kirishima en avait presque mal au cœur pour lui. Il savait très bien pourtant que ce qu'il disait était absurde. Comme si Bakugou pouvait ignorer l'existence de son ami d'enfance. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Au début de leur première année à Yuei, le seul moyen d'attirer l'attention de Bakugou, avait été de lui parler de Midoriya. Ils avaient toujours été en compétition et, ils continuaient de l'être depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des héros.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Midoriya ? Bien sûr que Bakugou sait que tu existes ! Tu veux que je l'appelle ?"

A cette heure-là, Bakugou devait déjà être en train de dormir. Il serait donc furieux si Kirishima le réveillait pour lui demander de venir chercher Midoriya. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à sa colère, de toute façon.

"Nooooon ! Il doit pas voir à quel point je suis pathétique !"

"Très bien ! Très bien ! Je vais donc te ramener chez toi !"

"Je veux pas !"

"Mais si, tu ne peux pas rentrer tout seul !"

Il sortit donc son téléphone pour envoyer un texto et prévenir sa femme, Mina, qu'il risquait de rentrer tard comme il devait raccompagner son ami chez lui.

"Bon courage !" lui répondit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Il allait en avoir besoin. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr. Bakugou allait le tuer quand il constaterait l'état de son fiancé. C'était en grande partie de la faute de Kaminari mais, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Kirishima prendrait à sa place. Ce n'était pas viril du tout de dénoncer l'un de ses amis.

En sortant du bar avec Midoriya sur les épaules, il se dit de ne plus jamais l'inviter à prendre un verre avec Kaminari dans les parages ou sans la présence Bakugou.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
